Blueberries
by Forever-Wilson
Summary: Deidara and Itachi are Leaf High's hottest couple but when Itachi suddenly dumps Deidara and goes to scotland on an exchange, Dei is left with a New student and a broken heart. Can Sasori, the new guy win his heart ? ItaxDei DeixSasori HxK KxI
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa Black Betty, Bam Ba Lam!"

_"Stupid bloody alarm! Shut up!"_

Deidara groaned, rolling over and opening his eyes, he peaked out from underneath his bedcovers at the mp3 alarm clock which was currently blasting out Spiderbait's Black Betty at full reached out and grabbed his ipod, pulling it from its dock effectively cutting the song short. He sighed in sleepy happiness, ipod clutched to his chest, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off when,

"Deidara nii-san !!"

His little brother Naruto called from the kitchen,

"C'mon Deidara! Its first day today! New term and all that,"

_"Stupid little excited third year, Naruto is too fucking hyper seriously."_

Groaning, Deidara pushed his arms out from underneath him, propping himself up onto his elbow, he placed his ipod back in the dock with his other arm. Yawning loudly he pressed play and flopped down onto his bed again. As the opening bars of Down With The Sickness filled the dark room he flipped onto his back, stretching his arms then standing up. He ran his hand through his long blond hair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scanning his room for something decent to wear.

He called to his brother, "Naruto! Make breakfast please!"

Grabbing a towel from his floor along with some tight leather trousers and a plain black tee. He made his way to the bathroom which was directly across from his messy bed. Deidara washed his hair with his favorite blueberry shampoo, carefully combing the conditioner through with a wide comb. He finished washing and stepped out the shower, towel drying his hair and getting dressed. Stopping at the sink to brush his teeth and carefully apply his dark black eyeliner around his eyes, highlighting their deep blue colour.

_"Nice, un," _

Smirking to himself, happy with how he looked he picked up his brush, dragging it through his blond locks, spreading the wet hair across his shoulders before taking the clips from the counter and heading back to his bedroom. The sound of his hair dryer blocked out the Evanescence song that was playing and his mobile phone ringtone. He cut the dryer off as the song ended, diving for his bed as he realised his phone was ringing.

"Hey, you're crazy bitch ! But you fuck so good I'm on top off it!"

"Hello?"

"Deidara? It's Itachi."

"Oh hey sexy, Whats up?"

Deidara smirked at the thought of his tall, dark and gorgeous boyfriend. His boyfriend was the one and only Itachi Uchiha, he was the most sought after guy in their year,

_"Wait make that the entire school,"_

"Just calling to tell you that I'll be round in about 20 minutes k baby ^.^"

"Yeah ok laters gorgeous!"

Hanging up, Deidara grabbed his emerald green ghd's and turned them on. He pinned up half of his hair and when the beep went off he began to straighten his long hair.

"Heyy, Nii-san! Breakfast's ready now! C'mon before it gets cold!" Naruto Called

"Yeah ok be there in a minute!" Deidara shouted back, his mouth full of plastic clips.

Checking himself over in the mirror he grabbed his hoodie and his converse then headed towards the kitchen to find out what Naruto had made.

It was blueberry pancakes. His favourite.

"Thanks Naruto!" He called.

_"O.m.g Blueberry Pancakes! Mmmm Yummy! Heehee Nomnom!"_

Naruto laughed as his big brother practically inhaled the pancakes, blueberry was Deidara's favourite fruit ever so Naruto had made them specially. The doorbell went, a loud chime filling the quiet atmosphere.

"I'll get it!"

Naruto called jumping up and running to the door before Deidara had time to swallow.

_"Aww cute he's excited for school"_

Laughing to himself, Deidara finished his pancakes and began to clear away his and Narutos dishes. Standing at the sink, Deidara jumped when two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hey Sexyy, you look good."

Itachi's smooth voice whispered silkily into Deidaras ear and he felt himself relax against Itachi's lean chest.

_"Mmm what a sexxy fucking voice," _

"Hey baby! Thanks un,"

Turning around Deidara stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips lightly to Itachis, letting out a squeal of surprise when Itachi leaned in to the kiss pulling Deidara closer.

"Eww gross! Get a room,"

Deidara pulled away laughing at Narutos comment. Tugging on his hoodie and grabbing his bag, he started to exit the house closely followed by Itachi and Naruto. Swinging his bag onto his shoulder and locking the door, he felt a smooth hand grasp his own and smiled. Slowly he walked with Itachi, laughing as Naruto ran in front desperate to get to three of them heading for their new term a Leaf High. Itachi and Diedara were in their last year and Naruto was now in his third. As the building came into sight Naruto ran, shouting and laughing with his friends. Deidara smiled and waved at the young boy before turning to his partner,

"C'mon un. Lets go find the others !"

_"Looks this year is gonna be good un," _He thought to himself as they entered the 6th year common room together.

"Deidara! Yay Tobi missed you!"

Tobi leaped from his space next to his boyfriend Zetsus on the couch to run over and hug Deidara. Laughing he returned the hug, resting his arms around Tobi's skinny shoulders and resting his chin on the shorter boys soft ebony and orange spikes. Tobi Uchiha had been his best friend since he was two. He was now 17 so thats saying something. Deidara pulled away, leaving his arms loosely around Tobi, looking down at the boy who was now giving him a 1000watt smile, speaking in a quiet voice with a tiny smile he said,

"Heyy Tobi, un. How you been?"

_"God I missed Tobi. He's so much fun to be with and so cute too."_

"I've been great! Zetsus and me went shopping, see ?"

Tobi pulled away completely, sticking his arms out and giving a quick twirl for his best friend to see his new clothes. He was wearing bright orange converse with black laces, tight black Criminal Damage skinny jeans with orange hand prints on the ass, an extremly tight, plain black tee that showed of his surprisingly toned stomach _"Tobi has abs now ? Huh weird,"_. Tobi's nails were painted black, his group ring was on his left middle finger and he had covered his wrist with orange fishnet arm warmers along with black&orange jelly bracelets. He wore tiny hand cuffs and his swirly orange and black mask on his studded belt which was also, as you guessed, orange and black. Like Deidara his eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, his short, spikey hair carefully straightened with his fringe covering his face. Deidara almost laughed when he realised that Tobi had gotten orange streaks put into his hair and his old goggles on his head. Deidara hadn't seen those goggles since they were both 12.

_"Wow I bet that lot cost a bomb... Then again Tobi is kinda well off, so is Zetsus."_

Deidara grinned at Tobi who returned the grin about a billion times bigger. Laughing, together they turned to face the others who were sprawled out across the common room sofas. Tobi went to join Zetsus on one of the couches, leaving Deidara to scope out the rest of their friends alone.

_"Looks like we're all here !"_He thought to him self with a grin. Scanning the room he checked out all of his friends and their new clothes. They were all pretty well off and every new term they came back looking completely diffrent, glancing around he made a mental note of all the new outfits. On one long L-shaped couch sat Itachi his amazingly awesome boyfriend, next to him was Kisame, Itachi's best friend, and Hidan, Deidara's other best friend.

Itachi was wearing his usual outfit, smart black shoes, tight black skinny jeans that gave Deidara a nice veiw of his ass, a blood red shirt with a thin black tie, on top of this he wore a silky black waistcoat. His dark black hair was tied into a low ponytail, held together by a thin red ribbon. Itachi also wore the black eyeliner and nail polish like Tobi and Deidara, along with one, simple, black onyx stud in his left ear and a silver chain with three onyx filled circles hanging from it, around his neck. Deidara loved the way Itachi dressed, like a sexy vampire or a gangster with style.

_"Mmm sexy weasle... Heehee he's all mine, un,"_

Smiling devilishly, he turned his attention to Kisame who always reminded him of a weird type of fish. Kisame was wearing new, ocean blue skinny jeans, a tight black tee with an open blue shirt, black fishnet arm warmers, blue nail polish instead of black and like Tobi, millions of jelly bracelets only Kisame had blue and black ones as opposed to Tobi's orange and black. Kisame had, Deidara noticed, dyed his naturally blond hair blue. Seeing this made Deidara giggle, causing Kisame and Itachi to stop talking and glance up at the blond.

"Nice hair un!" Deidara called through his giggles, his laughter making Kisame smirk.

"Thanks Deidara, like the new piercings ?" Kisame asked with a grin.

Checking out his friend's face he noticed the piercings Kisame was talking about, snake bites to be exact. Two little silver rings were hooked over the sides of Kisame's bottom lip, like Olli Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon. He also realise that Kisame was wearing blue eyeliner unlike the black they usually wore.

_"Wow Kisame got snakebites, nice. He's actually kinda hot with them to be honest."_

"Yeah, their awesome un,"

Slightly disturbed by his Kisame-is-kinda-hot realisation Deidara directed his attention to Hidan, his other best friend. Glancing up and down, scanning Hidan's clothes distracted him from hearing the first warning bell go off. There were three bells that told you when to head to class, the first one was so that if you were across the other side of the campus you didnt have to run to get to class on time. The other two were to let you know to start to head to class and head or be late.

Hidan was wearing, as far as Deidara could tell, all new clothes. He was no longer dresses in baggy jeans and massive tops. Hidan was for the first time ever, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, dark grey skinny jeans with black vans. Deidara couldn't believe his eyes and felt his mouth hang open just slightly. Hidan caught the action out of the corner of his eye andsmirked, knowing exactly what his best friend was thinking. Deidara's eyes continued upward and noticed that Hidan was wearing, Nail Polish ?!? What the hell had happened to his best friend over the 6 weeks they had spent apart ?! His torso was covered with... nothing ?!?

_"O.m.g. What the hell happened to Hidan ? He never wears skinny jeans because he thinks they're for girls, same with the nail polish and what the hell is he doing wearing no top? Oh no wait he does have a black shirt on, just hasn't bothered to do the buttons up. You can see his boxers for christ sakes !Wait has he ..? Omg he has ! He got his belly button pierced! Wow that so weird. Hott but weird."_

Pulling himself back to reality, Deidara realised his mouth was open and closed it quickly, raising an eyebrow to his best friend who just smirked in return. At least Hidans face still looked the same, yep still the same weird grey hair slicked back with gel and the same Jashin symbol hung on a long silver chain around his neck. Turning away with a confused look on his face, Deidara turned to face the other, smaller couch were Tobi and Zetsus were sitting, going over last minute homework. He sighed, crossing over to a small comfy chair in the corner of the room, flopping down and studying Zetsus' outfit. The tall boy, who is a basketball player, was always kinda weird but he was nice enough and he did dress good. Today he had on his usual white and black vans, obviously new green skinny jeans, a white and green baseball top and the obligatory black nail polish and eyeliner. His hair was an odd shade of green and had been this colour ever since Deidara had been friends with him. It was revealed in a game of dares once that Zetsus was naturally blond but had been dying his hair since he was 5 because he liked green hair better. Zetsus and Tobi looked up and Deidara who simply smiled and then lost himself in thought. Shrugging to each other the odd pair refocused them selves on their homework.

The last bell went fo registration, stirring Deidara from his musings. Shaking himself he grabbed his bag and joined his friends on the walk to their registration class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhhh, I fucking hate school, un," Deidara groaned, flopping down face-first onto the silky black bedcovers of his boyfriends king-sized bed. Itachi chuckled, laying down beside Deidara.

It had been almost a month since the new term had begun and Deidara was sick of it, sick of school, sick of teachers, homework, classrooms and dont even mention the fangirls. Girls throwing themselves at him and Itachi would be fun if he was straight! He's a raging gay teen with a boyfriend! How did the fangirls not understand that ?! Sighing, he flipped over so that he was facing Itachi who looked as if he was a million miles away.

"Heyy Itachi un, what's up ?" Deidara asked, a look of worry crossing his face. `

"I think we should break up,"

". . ."

_"What the hell? Why is he? Whats going on? I... no...he....Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck ! What the hell just happened??" _

Deidara's mind raced with questions, how could Itachi do this? He didnt get it, couldnt understand what was happening, his heart, his brain, his _soul_ just couldnt accept it. He couldnt speak, instead he starred deep into Itachi's blood-red eyes (contacts), searching for some kind of answer. He found nothing, no shred of remorse or sorrow, no pain just .... nothingness. Itachi didnt love him, he couldnt have if this wasnt affecting him at all. It wasnt untill Itachi spoke, saying his name softly, did Deidara realise he had said nothing.

"Itachi.....I...What.....Why?" Deidara winced at how needy his voice sounded.

Frowning and staring at the ceiling, Itachi answered, "I just have to ok, we cant be together,"

Shocked, confused, hurt and broken. That just about summed up how Deidara felt at that exact moment. So he jumped up grabbing his bag and hoodie and ran. Ran like his life depended on it, ignoring Itachi when he called after him. He ran home, tears blinding his vision, his feet pounding, heart racing and his mind just kept telling him to curl into a ball and cry his heart out.

_"Cant...deal...without...Itachi.....cant live....without him..."_

He crashed throught the door, dropping his bag and throwing himself into his room. He collapsed onto his bed, huge sobs tearing from his throat, tears cascading down his face and onto his pilllow.

"N-nnii-san? Deidara ? What happened?"

The sound of his little brothers concerned voice brought Deidara back to his senses and he looked up, tears subsiding for the moment. Naruto was standing in his doorway, eyes frightened and wide with his best friend Gaara standing behind him worry etched onto his usually stotic face.

"Me.... Itachi ...... over!" Deidara forced the incoherent words out, gasping and hiding his face in his pillow as he screeched the last word.

_"Over...we're over." _

Naruto was suddenly beside him pulling him into a hug, stroking his hair, telling him that everything was going to be ok. Deidara clutched at Naruto, holding on for dear life. His mind was so fuzzy, he heard Gaara come back with sweet tea, not having noticed he left in the first place, and vaguely notices as Naruto tries to get him to swallow some of the sweet liquid before he blacks out, falling asleep as Naruto tucks a blanket around him.

**He was running down a corridor, a long corridor in a school. Doors lined the walls, they moved, swirling like whirlpools or bending either way like jelly. He had reached the end of the corridor now, a large door stood in front of him, taunting him. He reached out and pulls open the door, stepping inside and seeing a room of pure white. There were no walls, no floor, no ceiling just up ahead there was a mirror. As he got closer he saw himself but he was younger about 7 or 8 years old. Suddenly there are voices and Itachi is running at him, "Itachi !" He yells but Itachi just ignores him, still running at him. Deidara isnt expecting the impact as Itachi slams into him, throwing him to the floor. "Owww Itachi what was that for?" Tears stream down Deidara's face but Itachi just looks down at him then turns and walks away. "No!!! Itachi! Wait please ! Just wait! Please..." He knows the boy isnt coming back and curls up, hugging himself and crying, shaking gently when suddenly a hand appears infront of his face. Looking up, a strange red head boy is holding out a hand to him. He grabs the hand and is pulled up, never letting go of the others hand. "Hi un, Thanks I'm Deidara." The introduction seems to puzzle the red head who stares at Deidara for a small moment before offering a small smile," Hey, no problem my name's..."**

Deidara awoke with a start, panting and sitting up. He frowned thinking of his dream, he glanced at his clock noticing that he was late for school, very late. Turning to his bedside table he noticed a note, held down by his mobile. He pushed his phone off the note and unfolded it.

**-Deidara **

**I left you to sleep and turned your alarm off. I figured that you could do with a break especially after last night. He kept trying to call you, you have like a billion missed calls. Just try to get some rest and eat something ok. Gaara hopes you feel better soon. I asked Tobi not to tell everyone why your off. There are some pancakes in the kitchen for you. Blueberry ones.**

**-N**

Tears filled his eyes as he read the note, his brother was so sweet. Sighing he grabbed his phone, silent tears escaping as he saw his backround. It was a picture of him and Itachi that Naruto had taken without them knowing. They were standing in the middle of the market, Itachi with his arms around Deidara's waist, Deidara with his hands againt Itachi's chest, attempting to push him away. They both had their eyes closed and they were resting their foreheads together. It was taken from the side but seeing it now, re-shattered his heart. 46 missed calls and 132 texts. Mostly from Itachi. _"Oh god. This is so hard. I'm turning it off now then i dont have to see it, simple right?" _As he turned his phone off, he saw the message it shows as it turns off. It said, "Deidara loves Itachi aaf :)" His silent tears turned into loud, gut wrenching sobs that ripped themselves from the bottom of his heart.

"Deidara nii-san? I'm home."

Naruto was greeted by a heavy silence that kinda freaked him out. He was worried about his brother. Deidara was normally so full of life but seeing him like this, so broken, was really getting to Naruto. He wanted his brother back. Dumping his school stuff he walked through to Deidara's room, only to find him asleep, tear tracks running down his face. Looking around the room he noticed the plate that he had left the pancakes on was empty. There were at least 6 of the 10 boxes of blueberries they kept in the kitchen, had been eaten and their empty packets thrown around the room. Sighing Naruto set to work, tidying Deidara's room up then going to fix dinner although he doubted it would be eaten by Deidara. As he began to weigh the pasta, his phone went off, his loud System Of a Down ringtone waking Deidara up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, its Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What the hell do you want?"

"Itachi is going to Scotland. Tomorrow. Thats why he ended things with Dei-chan I think."

"Itachi is going to Scotland?! For how long?" Naruto screeeched down the phone, not noticing his brother standing in the doorway.

".... A year. He's exchanging."

"Holy Shit a year? He's going to Scotland for an entire year? What the hell is Deidara gonna say?"

A loud scream echoed around the kitchen as Deidara broke down in tears. Screaming for all he was worth at the thought of Itachi leaving for a year.

"Oh God .... Sasuke I have to go. Bye."

Rushing to hang up and then pulling Deidara onto a tight hug, Naruto held his brother as Deidara cried his heart out.


End file.
